


Today of All Days

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "The biracial child of lesbians is bound to have problems."





	Today of All Days

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Today of All Days**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** The biracial child of lesbians is bound to have problems."  
**Written:** 2005-11-04  
**Author's Note:** This is #15 in the Love Connection series. There are slurs used in this story. 

"Wanna know what I know? If a certain little boy doesn't stop goofing off and put his shoes on for school, he is going to get his butt spanked." 

Nancy stood in Fitz's doorway. 

"Mommy." He whined. 

"Uh uh, no whining. Shoes, coat, bag, and get downstairs. Mummy is going to take you to school." 

"You're so mean!" he exclaimed. "I don't wanna go!" 

Nancy was taken aback by that. Fitz never raised his voice in anger; both of his mothers were grateful for his laidback persona. 

"Hey muffin, what's the matter?" 

Nancy went into the room and sat down on the racecar bed. She pulled her son onto her lap. 

"What's the matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Fitz George McNally Pierdon, don't you lie to me. C'mon, you know mommy wants to help." 

"I hate school that's all." 

"You used to love school." She said. 

"Not no more." Fitz muttered. "Now it sucks." 

"Hey language. And it is anymore, not no more. What happened at school?" 

"I get picked on." 

"By who? Muffin, look at mommy. Who is picking on you?" 

"Jake, Will, and Oliver mostly. They push me down and make fun of me." 

"What! What did the teacher do? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm not a snitch mommy. Plus, I was kinda scared." 

Lauren walked into the room. 

"Hey Fitz, lets hustle buddy. What's the matter?" 

"Our son is getting bullied at school." Nancy said. 

"What? Oh God." 

Lauren sat on the bed with them, running her hands through Fitz's soft afro. 

"Fitz, did anyone call you the 'n' word?" Lauren asked. 

Nancy looked at her with wide eyes; the thought had not crossed her mind. If anyone ever called her son that, they would be picking up their teeth from the floor. She had been called that too many times in her life. Fitz picked at his sweater. 

"What's the 'n' word?" he asked. 

"Well…" 

"Don't you dare." Nancy's tone surprised Lauren. "We are not having that conversation right now. He does not know what it is and it can wait." 

"We should talk to him about it eventually." Lauren said. "It is still a fact of life." 

"No. I will talk to Fitz about it privately and it certainly will not be today." 

"Privately? I'm…" 

"Not right now baby. We can talk about that later." 

"Damn right." Lauren muttered. She again focused on her son. "What happened sweetheart?" 

"They pushed me on the ground, kicked dirt on me and called me a homo." 

Nancy clenched her fists as Fitz buried his head in her chest. 

"What else?" Lauren asked. "Its OK Fitz." 

"They said my mom was a carpet mugger or something like that. I said no, she is National Security Advisor." 

"You are not going to school today." Nancy lifted him from her lap and got up from the bed. "I am going to that damn school and give everyone I can find a piece of my mind." 

"Mommy." 

Nancy turned before she got to the bedroom door. 

"Fitz, why are you crying?" 

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. 

"God no my darling." She walked over and caressed his face in her hands. "I love you so much and everything is going to be fine. Mommy and mummy," she reached for Lauren's hand. "We are going to take care of everything. You haven't even had breakfast. Go downstairs and get some cereal; we'll be down in a few minutes to help with the milk." 

Fitz nodded. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Hopping off the bed, he rushed downstairs with his usual blast of energy. Lauren pulled Nancy down on the bed, putting her arm around her. 

"You need to take five deep, cleansing breaths before you do anything else." 

"Why five?" Nancy asked. 

"Because I said so." 

She laughed, leaning to kiss Lauren's cheek. 

"I was silly to think we would never have to deal with this." Nancy said. 

"We will deal with this, and everything else that comes up. Together Nancy; I will not be pushed out of Fitz's life because I may not understand every aspect." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that baby. I…" 

"Hey mummy! I need milk!" 

Nancy and Lauren laughed as Lauren headed down the stairs. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

"Fitz, put on your coat and shoes. We're going to DC." 

"OK. For what?" 

Fitz sat on the couch to tie his shoes. He was trying to watch Clifford, The Big Red Dog. 

"I have to go to the Library of Congress for a few things. Then we can stop and get pizza for dinner. Do you want pizza?" 

"Yes. Is mommy coming?" 

Lauren shook her head. Nancy was going to Hampton Day school to talk to Mrs. Palmer, Fitz's teacher. She would definitely need pizza and a glass of wine after that meeting. Nancy called her from upstairs. 

"Coming. Fitz, grab your coat and stuff from the hook." 

He nodded as she went upstairs. 

"Oh shit, you mean business. Intimidation, huh?' 

"Something like that." 

Nancy wore all black and her hair was piled on top of her head. She certainly did not intend to play games with poor Mrs. Palmer. Lauren smiled when Nancy pulled her into her arms. 

"Happy anniversary baby. I bet you thought I forgot." 

"I did not. We were just dealing with some insanity this morning. What did you get me?" 

"Forget it. We will deal with that tonight. Sorry we don't get a romantic dinner and a night at a nice hotel." 

It was hard to get a babysitter on short notice. Two weeks seemed to be short notice in Chevy Chase. Nancy did not want to say it but in DC finding a sitter would have been a piece of cake. Of course they were both so picky it really would not have been easy at all. 

"One more kiss." Lauren said. "Then we both have to go. I love you." 

"I love you too." Nancy replied. 

The kiss was too quick for either of them, but real life beckoned. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

"So, what kind of pizza do you want sweetie?" Lauren asked. 

She crouched to help Fitz with his zipper. They walked out of the library and toward Potomac. 

"Pepperoni." Fitz replied. 

"Anything else?" 

"Mmm hmm. Ham, sausage, and some bacon." 

"Sounds like a meat-lovers to me kiddo. You are mommy's son. What about anchovies?" 

Fitz turned up his nose. 

"Eww, no. No mushrooms either." 

"Of course not. We don't want a certain little boy to have to make an emergency room visit." 

Lauren and Nancy found out the hard way that Fitz was allergic to mushrooms. It scared the hell out of both of them…he was not even allowed near mushrooms. 

"Can we get soda too mummy. I promise not to bounce off the walls." 

"That has yet to be determined." Lauren replied. "You…" 

"Lauren Pierdon." 

She turned at the sound of her name and so did Fitz. Tara Shipman was smiling in her face. 

"Hey Lauren." 

She gave her a hug but Lauren hardly touched her. Fitz looked her up and down with a suspicious eye. Lauren could not believe he was not Nancy's blood sometimes…he had all of her facial expressions. 

"How are you Tara?" 

"Good, still with Garrison and Monroe. I thought about leaving this town, maybe moving to New England, but DC is like a magnet. Wow honey, you look amazing. How is CNN?" 

"I left CNN almost seven years ago. I am writing now; mostly freelance. I have written two biographies." 

"Lauren." Another hug. "That is fantastic…it really is time you started to do for yourself. Did you write that book on Prussia yet?" 

"Mummy, I'm hungry." 

Lauren snapped out of it, looking at her son. 

"I'm sorry sweetie. Tara, I really should go." 

"Is this your son?" Tara's eyes scanned, checking out the engagement ring and wedding band. "What is his name?" 

"Fitz George McNally Pierdon." He proudly declared. 

"Is he…?" Tara asked quietly. 

"Is he what? I really have to go. Nice seeing you." 

"You too. We should get together sometime. Reminisce or something." 

"I never look back on that time in my life." Lauren replied. 

"New times then; you really do look fantastic." 

She smiled that same seductive smile she always did. The smile that made Lauren believe all the lies for so many years. Lauren turned her back on it, walking down the street with Fitz. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"Mommy! Mommy, we got pizza. Soda too." 

Fitz ran into the kitchen carrying a two-liter Pepsi. Nancy tried to smile but it was not quite in her. She sat at the kitchen table in her lavender bathrobe nursing what looked to be straight bourbon. Lauren knew something was wrong; the former National Security Advisor smoked a cigarette. 

"Mommy, we got the kind of like." 

"Great muffin. Hey, could you go in the den and watch TV? I have to talk to mummy. We'll have dinner in a bit." 

He left the room and Nancy made sure he was out of earshot before she said a thing. Lauren beat her to it. 

"I'm figuring it did not go well." 

She sat at the table with Nancy and lit one of the cigarettes from the fresh pack. One thing she knew about Nancy; she quit smoking in 1987. It must have been horrible. 

"We are transferring Fitz baby. He will not spend another day at Hampton Day school." 

"Transfer? Nancy, there are three months left in the school year. That is impossible." 

"He is not going back there…and I want every dime of my $12,000 back. Look, I will hire a private tutor accredited by the state of Maryland if I have to. Not another damn day." 

Lauren knew the tone that was Nancy's no argument tone. She reached across the table and took her hand; Nancy's hand was trembling. 

"Please tell me what happened." Lauren said. 

"I went in there ready for business. Mrs. Palmer seemed receptive when I told her the situation. Then it all changed. This idiot said kids would be kids Lauren. I tried to explain that six and seven year olds do not learn words like carpet muncher and homo all by themselves. All I wanted was a meeting with the parents. Then she said Fitz had to expect bullying of some kind." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"That's what I wanted to know. She said all the kids bully each other and I conceded that point. Then she said 'the biracial child of lesbians is bound to have problems'. She told me that Fitz better get a stiff upper lip right now because there was more to come for him. And then the bitch…" Nancy took a deep breath. "She had the brazen audacity to say to me 'you are not even Fitz's mother'. I am not Fitz's mother!" 

"Dammit! You know that bullshit right?" Lauren asked. 

"Of course it is. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I wanted to rip out her throat Lauren; I have not felt that kind of rage in a long time. My blood is still boiling. Tomorrow I am going to see the headmaster and getting my tuition back. And if they try to give me $11,999 I am going straight to the Washington Post…Danny Concannon would love this story." 

Nancy suddenly pushed back her chair. 

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked. 

"I need to make a few calls. I can have a state approved tutor here by Monday. I am calling Doug." 

"I am going to give Fitz his dinner. This may seem like a dumb question, but did you get his homework?" 

"It's in the den." 

Lauren nodded as the phone rang. Nancy grabbed it from the wall. 

"Hello." 

"Is Lauren there please?" 

Nancy did not recognize the female voice but it did not matter. 

"Its for you baby…I don't know who it is." 

"Thanks." 

Nancy left the room and Lauren took the call. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Fitz was in bed by 8:30, his usual complaints that he was in no way tired. Nancy just smiled. 

"Don't you say that every night? I'll come back in 15 minutes and you are in little boy dreamland. Do you have Theodore?" 

Fitz held up his favorite Teddy bear, dressed in Navy dress blues. Fitz's widow bought him the bear for his first birthday. 

"We are going to get you a tutor Fitz, from home. She is coming Monday morning to teach you. You never have to worry about being anyone's victim muffin. You are not going back to Hampton Day." 

"OK Mommy." 

"Gimme a kiss." 

He kissed her and she said Lauren would be up to kiss him soon. 

"I love you mommy." 

"I love you too muffin." 

Nancy left the door ajar and went down to the kitchen. Lauren loaded the dishwasher as she grabbed two slices of pizza and poured another glass of bourbon. This one had ice in it. 

"Who was on the phone earlier? Did you get a new assignment?" 

"No, it was nobody." Lauren said quickly. 

"Are you sure? You're jittery." 

"No, I'm not. I am tired." 

"I know you Lauren, something is wrong. Tell me; get all the bad news out of the way right now." 

"I'm fine. The phone call was unimportant Nancy. Just drop it OK?" 

"Fine, I don't want to fight. My energy is so drained. Fitz is down and I will be in the den." 

She walked out of the room and Lauren sighed. It was less than 10 minutes later when she stood in the den. Nancy looked up from MSNBC. 

"It was Tara…on the phone." 

"Tara who?" Nancy asked. 

"My ex." 

"Your ex. Why is she calling you? How did she get the number?" 

"Nancy, I have lived here forever; it hasn't changed. I ran into her today." 

"Where?" 

"Potomac, near the Library of Congress. Fitz and I were going to get pizza." 

"So OK, let me see if I have this right. You run into your ex, she calls you, and you lie to me about it." 

"It certainly wasn't like that." Lauren replied. 

"Tell me what it was like then…I am all ears." 

"She just called Nancy; I was not expecting it. We haven't talked in about 13 years. I just…" 

"What? You just what?" 

"I don't know." 

"You do know. Don't tell me anymore lies Lauren. Oh God," Nancy ran her fingers through her hair. "You are dealing with your ex and you are lying to me about it." 

"Lie is a strong word. I didn't lie." 

"Its not." Nancy shook her head. "You said the phone call was nothing. Tara is definitely something. Are you seeing her?" 

"She invited me to lunch. I thought I might go." 

"Lauren, you cannot be serious! You caught her in bed, with a fucking man! So you are going to be her friend now. And you're lying to me about it!" 

"I didn't lie!" Lauren exclaimed. "Stop saying that!" 

"You did!" Nancy stood. "Does she know that I exist…did you tell her you were single?" 

"No! I just…you didn't come up." 

"I didn't come up? A decade and I didn't come up once. Lauren I am…" Nancy took a deep breath and Lauren was surprised at the tears that came next. "I won't deal with this. You will not lie to me and you will not sneak around with your ex." 

"I am not sneaking around. I'm telling you." 

"After the fact! Damn you!" Nancy smashed her half-full glass of bourbon on the floor. "Happy fucking anniversary Lauren!" 

Nancy stormed out of the room and Lauren began to cry. 

"Nancy! Don't do this." 

She heard the bedroom door close. Even in her anger she would not slam the door and wake Fitz. Lauren sat down on the couch and cried. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nancy curled in Lauren's arms at 1:30, opening her eyes. 

"This is the worst day I have had in a long time." The former National Security Advisor whispered. 

"I know boo boo. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I only kissed you twice today. I'm sorry for a lot." 

"Why Tara?" 

"We really did just run into her. I called her back and I canceled lunch. I don't need her in my life ever. I don't need anything in my life that will make me lie to you Nancy." 

They both took deep breaths, tightening their grip on each other. 

"I don't know what I was thinking." Lauren said. 

"Nor me. Don't you ever lie to me again. It is unacceptable." 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"OK. It's over baby. I just want to sleep and erase this awful day." 

"It's our anniversary. We didn't exchange gifts; we didn't even toast." 

Nancy didn't respond…Lauren thought she might have fallen asleep. 

"I want to give you your gift Nance." 

"OK." 

Nancy moved her body to her side of the bed, sitting up on her elbow. 

"First, ten kisses." Lauren said laughing. 

"Come here baby." 

Ten kisses turned into making love. They clung to each other, Lauren whimpering and Nancy moaning, as they brought each other to orgasm. 69 was Nancy's favorite position and it was just recently that she got Lauren to agree to it regularly. Nancy loved Lauren on top of her, her little breasts resting on Nancy's stomach as she took her to the height of pleasure. She loved Lauren on her knees, Nancy's face between her thighs…the sounds of rapture guiding her on her journey. Like now, Lauren crying out, grabbing her breasts, her back resting on the wall. 

"Oh sweet God! Nancy! Uhh…" 

Her body pitched forward…she fell against Nancy with an unceremonious thud. 

"Oh God." Lauren moaned. 

"Are you alright baby?" 

"Mmm hmm. How stupid was I, never liking to do that? That was incredible." 

Nancy laughed. Lauren pitched her body to the other side of the bed, kissing Nancy's thigh. 

"I told you there was nothing better." Nancy replied. "I love the noises you make when we do it." 

Lauren smiled. She turned over on her back, drawing her knees into the air. 

"Where is my gift?" Nancy asked. 

"You've gotten demanding in your old age." Lauren replied. 

"Hey, hey, hey, you are still crawling your way up the mountain of apology…watch it." 

"Shut up." 

Nancy thumped her arm with her fist. 

"Ow! Wife abuser!" 

Nancy went down to the bottom of the bed, covering Lauren's body with her own. They kissed. 

"Where is my gift woman." 

"In the top drawer, under my tee shirts. Go and get it." 

Nancy sat up and flipped on the lamp. Both she and Lauren squinted as she went over to the dresser. She pulled out the ring box. 

"Open it." Lauren said smiling. 

Nancy opened the box and stared at the engagement ring. It was platinum, like her band, one-carat princess cut diamond with half carats on each side. It was very tasteful, very elegant. 

"Lauren it's beautiful. Why?" 

"I love you. You didn't marry me Nancy; we married each other. An engagement ring is the symbol of that promise and you should have one too." 

"Oh, I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. 

Nancy was still for a few minutes before joining Lauren on the bed. 

"Put it on for me baby." 

Lauren slipped it on Nancy's finger. 

"I'd rather have bad times with you then good times with someone else." Lauren whispered. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They kissed and Nancy frowned a bit. 

"This is better than my gift." She said. 

"Nonsense. What did you get for me?" 

Nancy went over to the closet and pulled out a gigantic frame. 

"It's for your office." She said. "Oh wow…no Nance, I love it." 

It was a map of the Austro-Hungarian empire, including Prussia. The map was circa 1914, right at the beginning of WWI. 

"This must have cost a fortune." Lauren said. 

"You don't need to worry about that. Do you really like it?" 

Lauren threw her arms around Nancy. 

"Of course I do; it's perfect. I have to tell you how lucky I am to have you. I promise never to forget." 

"I'm lucky too. We drive each other crazy but that's what love is all about right?" Nancy laughed. "You and Fitz certainly make life more interesting." 

She put the map back in the closet and crawled into Lauren's arms. 

"We will put the map up tomorrow. Right now it is way past bedtime." Nancy flicked the lamp off. 

"This weekend we will celebrate this anniversary better." Lauren said. "Candlelight, a bath, strawberries, and lingerie." 

"Mmm, a blindfold and a feather?" Nancy asked. 

"Damn right…lets go all out." 

"This was just fine baby. Not that I am not looking forward to the weekend. This is real life though…it happens." 

"Sometimes I don't want real life. Especially on a big anniversary. God, 10 years. I never expected it, even though I wanted it so much." 

"Me too. And we made it with a limited amount of violence and bloodshed. Goodnight pretty baby." 

"Goodnight boo boo." 


End file.
